1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coatings for preventing corrosion of carbon steel motor vehicle frame members and the like.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Motor vehicle frame members typically consist of a substrate of corrodable material such as carbon steel. Since the frame members are exposed to a corrosive environment, the carbon steel substrate is coated with a composition which prevents or resists corrosion of the carbon steel. In order to prevent or resist corrosion, the coating must be resistant to moisture. The coating composition should also be suitable for application to the carbon steel substrate in an inexpensive, high rate production process, and in particular should be suitable for application by dipping the carbon steel member in the composition.
Wax-based compositions are resistant to moisture and corrosion and can be applied by dipping the carbon steel member therein, and thus are typically utilized to form such corrosion resistant coatings. Typically, the wax-based composition is applied in a thickness of about 4 mils by dipping the carbon steel substrate in the heat-melted liquid composition and then permitting the coated substrate to cool and form a solid coating.